bakifandomcom-20200225-history
Gaia
Gaia (ガイア, Gaia) is the leader of a soldier group from Hokkaido. Gaia had a split personality. He's an alter ego of Nomura (野村, Nomura). He is a super-soldier known as "Mr. War" (ミスター 戦争, Misutā Sensō). Personality Gaia is the leader of a mercenary group who fought Baki Hanma. In the past, he was a crazy soldier called Nomura who loved killing. However, after facing the "ultimate fear" when faced with a firing squad, he lost his hair and the personality of Gaia manifested from Nomura, as well as gaining supersensory ability. As Nomura he is best described as a weakling who acts as a medic for the team. However, when the situation is right and his adrenaline starts pumping, the Gaia personality will manifest itself to fight. He utterly despises Yujiro Hanma, stating he is nothing but a thrill seeker that fights for pleasure. He fights Baki and honorably loses to him. When he crossed paths with Yujiro, Gaia told him that Baki is a better warrior than Yujiro can ever be before the two fight (even though he loses miserably). He is a calm and confident person. In the battle against Baki, he even called himself the god of the battlefield. On the other hand, Gaia is quite unobvious character and it's hard to tell if his huge self-confidence was just pure honesty and prance or, to some extent, a play that was supposed to confuse Baki. Gaia is generally composed, but he also showed great rage when Baki managed to deal with all of his aces up his sleeve. His three philosophies when fighting are one, take care of your body and give it rest; two, free your body from the control of your mind; and finally, use every part of your surroundings as a weapon. He is an intelligent person who often uses psychological tactics. During his fight with Sikorsky, Gaia does the counting because he wants his enemy to feel what he felt before being almost shot to death when he was younger. Gaia stated the counting increases the stress because an opponent knows when he'll be hit. It was an original, well-thought psychological fight, and not just pure muscles to muscles. Also, his belief is that he does not need to put on the additional muscle mass in order to be stronger, because he can merely manipulate the level of adrenaline his body is putting out. He was scolding Baki about how he, at the age of 13, was pushing his body with exhausting exercises that gave Baki all his scars. Meaning Baki doesn't love his own body. Which allows Gaia to have full control over Baki's movement during their fight. The battle between Gaia and Baki was also very mentally. Appearance Gaia is a short bald man with a quite muscular build and feminine eyes. History 'Baki the Grappler' Past He was once a reckless mercenary called Nomura. He was captured and put in front of a firing squad during the Ugandan Bush War. However, as fate would have it, he was rescued at the last second, but the rush of adrenaline and fear caused a split in his personality and all his hair fell out. As a result, whenever Nomura experiences an adrenaline rush, he switches to Gaia. Childhood Saga Gaia fights Baki after Baki defeats his troupe and he reveals his secret to Baki. He nearly succeeds in killing Baki but fails. 'Baki' Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga After Jack Hanma fought Sikorsky in the Underground Arena, he left and tagged in Gaia to replace him in the fight. In which, he displays his abilities of using the environment as a weapon. He does this by picking up sand and throwing it the prisoner. Since the sandy arena is rarely cleaned, the teeth nails and bone chunks of other combatants are scattered throughout the field. This is essentially a shotgun in the hands of Gaia. 'Hanma Baki' Wildman War - Pickle Wars Saga 'Baki-Dou' In the fourth manga series, he no longer works for the JGSDF, and is seen working as a bodyguard for the new American president. Abilities As Nomura, he is nothing but a mere medic who help treats injuries, but when he's Gaia, his alter ego, he turns into the best soldier and a great fighter. When it comes to jungle warfare, he is considered to be the king. He can control the body's natural limit-breaker of adrenaline to push himself to whatever level of strength, speed, and awareness that the situation requires. His belief is that he does not need to put on the additional muscle mass in order to be stronger, because he can merely manipulate the level of adrenaline his body is putting out. Despite being one of the smaller fighters he is very strong and capable of beating the much larger Sikorsky into submission. He messed Sikorsky's mind and body up and never once got touched in the process. As a soldier, Gaia is very proficient in using weapons. Gaia considers himself to be a master of environment. During a fight, he can use anything in the environment as a weapon. In the battle with Baki Hanma, he used a water in a river and a vine in the jungle tree, and nearly killed Baki. During a fight with Sikorsky, he used sand from the underground arena, which contained teeth and nails from previous fights, and started to fight with it as a weapon. He also used sand as a camouflage. Thanks to that move, he could beat and terrorize Sikorsky who decided to surrender. He can use a acid capsule to blind his opponent by spiting it from his mouth. During a fight with Musashi Miyamoto, he used a makeshift knife which has a spring that can shoot the knife with a speed of 60km/h. In an omake featuring him he demonstrates his "tunnel" technique on a large military officer posing as him. While hiding under his couch, he enters the man's anus making his way up the body, and brutally coming out of the officer's mouth, killing him in the process. He states that this is only possible because of how small he is. The sight of this causes one of the female reporters to wet herself. Techniques *Adrenaline - used against Baki Hanma in the first series. *Rear Naked Choke *Water Bullet *Vine Art *Camouflage *Crotch Kick *Stomp - used against Sikorsky in the second series of the manga. *Tunnel Gallery Gaia.PNG|Gaia in the first season. Gaia render.png|Gaia 3rd season render. Gaia 2018 e e.png|Gaia in the third season. Gaiaa e e.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Military fighting style users Category:Japanese characters